


Nagging Crisis

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BandAU, JaeDo, M/M, Nagging, dojae, jaehyun saying sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Doyoung is a nagger and everything annoying, but underneath all that, Doyoung just cares for them.





	Nagging Crisis

They were all heading to the dorm after a long day of practicing and all Jaehyun could hear was Doyoung’s nagging voice once they got into the damn dorm. Doyoung’s voice was just so annoying and he probably hears it 24/7 hours of the day.

 

Jaehyun tries to ignore it like he always does, choosing to escape from him and the others. He went into his room, the same room he’s been sharing with Johnny for quite some time now. They finally switched roommates for the upcoming comeback and he quite likes being roommates with him since Johnny doesn’t annoy him much and they have a lot in common. He was thrilled to find out that Johnny was finally making his debut after so many years of training.

 

After awhile, he heard Johnny walk in as he was looking through his drawers, looking for something comfy to wear.

 

“Hey. You getting ready to shower?” He asked.

 

Jaehyun nodded. “Uh yeah.”

 

“Make sure to clean the bathroom after you're done because Doyoung will keep on nagging at us to clean it if he sees that it’s still wet.”

 

Jaehyun closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Johnny, who was sitting on his desk getting ready to play on his laptop. “Don’t you think his nagging is annoying?”

 

“We all think so Jae.”

 

“It just kills me Johnny. Someone needs to do something.”

 

“Just let him be. You know, it’s just Doyoung.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun walked into the kitchen just to get some water, but he can hear Doyoung nagging Taeil about his cooking. He quickly tried to leave the kitchen, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop on them.

 

“What do you mean it tastes disgusting?”

 

“Do you want us to eat that?”

 

“Excuse me, but I think this is the best I can make it. Quit your complaining, unless you want to cook something else, then go for it.”

 

“This is your specialty Taeil. You can't even get the taste right.”

 

“What do you mean? It tastes fine to me.”

 

“Not even. You added too much flavoring and overcooked the carrots.”

 

“Doyoung, just stop nagging him.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but say something. Sometimes Doyoung’s mouth just never closes. In fact, it never closes.

 

The two guys looked up to see Jaehyun standing near the kitchen doorway. Taeil just smiled at him while Doyoung barely acknowledged him, going back to get some more ingredients in the cabinets. Jaehyun noticed that they were making curry.

 

Doyoung ignoring him isn’t something uncommon; it only happens when he ignores him too. So when he ignores Doyoung, Doyoung ignores him too. It just became a thing, but it wasn't because they hate each other or anything. He and Doyoung have some history together, but those kind of things seemed to have faded over time as they grew. They were still somewhat close as everyone says, but behind the camera Doyoung can be a totally different person. Doyoung tends to dote on him on camera, but off camera, Doyoung never really dotes on him anymore. Everyone knows Doyoung is the most caring and talkative member, but it doesn't mean that Doyoung doesn't know how to control himself around others. Sometimes he doesn't understand him because the guy can be a bit confusing although he’s known him for quite a while now.

 

“Taeil, let’s just make Kimchi Spaghetti. It’s everyone's favorite.”

 

Taeil just groaned. “Why don’t we just let Jaehyun cook? Jaehyun, wanna help us make dinner?”

 

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun for a brief second, putting the things down. They made eye contact for a second, but there was nothing more to it. Jaehyun shook his head at them. “Nah.” He saw Taeyong making his way into the living room with Yuta. Doyoung looked over at them, frowning. They were both wearing face masks and were getting ready to play games on the sofa.

 

Taeil returned back to helping Doyoung cook while Jaehyun joined the others in gaming.

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone knew Doyung was by far one of the busiest member. He’s always gone and if Jaehyun was being honest, it sometimes felt nice not hearing Doyoung’s loud voice in the dorm or wherever he goes. Ever since Doyoung had joined them when they were trainees, they weren’t close until they were paired up to emcee for Show Champions. Back then, Doyoung was really precious, but at the same time, he was a handful. He used to think Doyoung was the cutest thing ever although he always criticized him on how bad he did during those MC days. They were always together and even though Doyoung was the hyung, it felt like they were just the same age, getting along well and spending way too much time together. They depended on each other a lot and he kind of misses those times when Doyoung was more carefree, but ever since they debuted, Doyoung had a different mindset. He’s always in a different world; he worries too much and cares about things he shouldn't. He wasn't a free spirit anymore and little things make him paranoid. The nagging just got a lot worse after they debuted.

 

The members really love Doyoung a lot although Doyoung thinks differently. He was just a small boy who had so much passion for singing and did what he could to show people that he can sing. He is by far one of the best singers in the group, but Doyoung had grown up during those years. Singing was everything to him, but it also seemed like singing just wasn't enough. There was nothing Doyoung couldn't do himself and he often depended too much on himself and not on the other people around him.

 

And that's what kills him the most. He depended too much on himself, keeping himself sheltered in his own satisfactory.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where has Doyoung been all day?” Taeil asked. They were all in the practice room and Doyoung has been missing since morning, leaving the dorm without much of a notice. Well, he’s always gone so there wasn’t much of a surprise.

 

“Something overlapped,” Taeyong answered. “He didn't tell you guys?”

 

“Oh yeah, he did tell me he was busy but like what is he doing? He didn't tell me that.”

 

Jaehyun turned his head to look at Taeyong, joining in the conversation. “Yeah where is he?”

 

“He’s filming Lipstick Prince again.”

 

Taeil just nodded, remembering. Doyoung doesn't talk much about being one of the cast members of the show so it was hard to remember that he had to film it every week. “Oh. I forgot that filming was today.”

 

“He’ll join us at practice tomorrow.”

 

The members were happy that Doyoung could go on another variety show, but it also means they will see less of him each week. Jaehyun was slightly jealous of how much the company promotes him and lets him do so many things. The company really appreciates Doyoung since Doyoung had given up so much to just be a trainee, but it was also the fact that Doyoung is the most talkative and he seemed a good fit to be in variety shows.

 

The guys and him continued practice for several hours. When they were done, they headed back to the dorm and Jaehyun immediately flopped on his bed, closing his eyes.

 

“Jaehyun. We’re gonna order some take out so what do you want?” Taeyong called from the living room moments later.

 

“Fried Chicken,” he answered, walking out of his room. Yuta and WinWin were showering and he could see Johnny and Taeil playing on their phones on the couch. Mark and Haechan were probably in their rooms resting.

 

The door opened and Doyoung and their manager walked in. Doyoung seemed so dead to the world, eyes droopy and orange hair slightly a mess.

 

“How was recording?” Johnny asked.

 

“Fun. It was fun, but right now, I need really to take a nap. Didn't get enough sleep last night because someone was too busy blasting their music.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Yeah go rest. You left pretty early today,” Taeyong said, worry in his eyes. Taeyong always worried the most when it came to his members’ health conditions. Doyoung was always the member that gets tired easily.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well get some rest Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung smiled at them and walked up into his room to take a quick nap.

 

Once all the food arrived half an hour later, Yuta woke Doyoung up. They all sat around the living room to watch some anime that WinWin recommended.

 

“Jae, pass me the napkins,” Doyoung said without looking up. He was too busy watching the show and eating chicken. Jaehyun and Yuta were sitting on the ground in front of Doyoung while everyone else scattered on the huge couch. Jaehyun handed him the napkin and went back to watching the show. Once the show ended, Doyoung nagged them to help clean up the table, but of course Yuta and Haechan didn't want to.

 

“I don't care. Just pick up the napkins and help wash the dishes.”

 

“You already have Taeil and Mark and the others helping you.”

 

They kept talking and arguing until Yuta and Haechan gave in. Taeyong was doing the dishes today and Jaehyun decided to help him.

 

“Oh my god Taeyong. Do you even know how to wash the dishes?” Doyoung asked, walking up to them.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t wash it like that.” Taeyong just rolled his eyes at Doyoung, who told instructed him the correct way to wash them. Once Doyoung left, Taeyong nudged Jaehyun. “This is why I never do the dishes.”

 

After some time, Jaehyun can hear Doyoung nagging at Haechan and WinWin about something and he wouldn't stop. And then Doyoung started to nag the other members again and again about cleaning up the dorm and their rooms, ordering Mark to clean up the mess he left in his room and telling Taeil to sweep the floor in his room and the living room. It drove him crazy having to listen all to all that. It kept going on for a long time and Jaehyun just had enough. He didn’t want to hear his voice anymore. He was done. He sighed and turned the water off. Taeyong raised his eyes at him, but he was already walking away.

 

“Stop fucking nagging everyone!” Jaehyun yelled. “What is up with you today?”

 

Doyoung suddenly stopped talking and looked at him for a moment. They were all pretty surprised by his outburst and Taeil stopped sweeping to look at them.

 

“God Doyoung. When I hear your voice, I get so fucking irritated!”

 

Doyoung looked hurt by his words, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at him. Jaehyun was never the one to say harsh words anyways so it seemed like Jaehyun was really mad.

 

Taeyong smacked Jaehyun’s back. “Doyoung, he didn't mean that-”

 

“You know what, I don't care what he says,” Doyoung finally voiced out. And then he suddenly disappeared into his room while everyone wondered what the hell just happened. Both Mark and Haechan poked their heads out of their room to look at Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun sighed, brushing his hair back. The hyungs all turned to him.

 

“Go fucking say you're sorry Jaehyun,” Yuta said.

 

“He doesn't even care.”

 

“Why did you do that? Oh my god Jaehyun,” Taeyong groaned. “You know he’s sensitive.”

 

 

 

They haven't talked for weeks and Doyoung wanted nothing to do with him and avoided him like the plague. Doyoung didn't necessarily lean on anyone or say anything about the problem, but they all knew Doyoung was just keeping it inside because that’s what he does most of the time. No, like all the time actually. Yuta and the members tried to cheer him and kept apologizing for Jaehyun’s reckless outburst.

 

“You should do something,” Johnny said as he walked into their room to see Jaehyun sitting on the bed and playing with his laptop. “You guys can't keep doing this.”

 

“Ugh. It's not like he wants to talk to me,” Jaehyun muttered, looking up at his roommate.

 

“That’s because you’re an asshole. You and Doyoung used to be close and did everything together. What happened to the bond? Why can't you just say sorry? You were the one who caused this.”

 

Jaehyun looked at Johnny. “You don’t understand.”

 

“What do you mean? Is it because Doyoung won’t listen to you or is it because you think apologizing makes no difference?”

 

“Johnny-”

 

The older guy cut him off. “Just go say sorry right now. Please. It’s the best thing you can do right now.”

 

“Fine.” He walked up the stairs and opened the door to Yuta, WinWin, and Doyoung’s shared room. The three of them shared the biggest room on the top floor. He could see Yuta playing some games with WinWin on the ground, but Doyoung was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s Doyoung?” He asked, looking around.

 

Yuta glanced up at him. “He’s in the bathroom.”

 

After a while, Doyoung walked into the room to see Jaehyun and quickly turned around to leave, but Jaehyun stopped him, catching him by the arm.

 

“Let’s talk.”

 

Doyoung brushed him off. “There's no reason for it.”

 

“Look, you shouldn't take my words too personally. You know I don't mean it.”

 

Doyoung stared at him. “How am I supposed to know?” It seemed like Doyoung didn't care about his apology as he grimaced at him. He pulled his arms away and walked down the stairs. Jaehyun can hear Yuta humming so he slowly turned to look at him.

 

“Well, what are you gonna do now? Doyoung isn't as easy to please as he used to be.”

 

“Yeah, but Doyoung is also a big baby when it comes to these things.”

 

Yuta just arched his brows. “You know him best, but remember that he is as stubborn as a rock.”

 

“Yeah tell me about it.”

 

“You made a big mistake Jaehyun,” Yuta said, shaking his head at him. “You’re never gonna live this down.”

 

Jaehyun tried several times again to get close to the older boy, but nothing worked. Besides, Doyoung was never in the dorm as much as he usually is because of his other schedules. Honestly, he did feel bad about hurting Doyoung’s feelings and wanted to make it up to him. He regrets saying those harsh words to him when he was just so annoyed. But how can he get Doyoung to forgive him? Doyoung wouldn't even want to glance his way and it made him think that Doyoung hated him now.

 

In their group, they were a duo because they did everything together during SMrookies days and when they emceed together. Honestly, he appreciated Doyoung a lot more than the other members because Doyoung took care of him a lot during those days and gave him advice on how to improve. But what happened to them now? They weren't the same people anymore. Fuck, they weren't even that close anymore. Their close friendship just disappeared like the wind as they grew up.

 

 

 

 

“Guys, come on, we’re gonna be late to practice!” Doyoung yelled from the front door. They were all getting ready for practice, but WinWin, Yuta, and Haechan were still not done getting their stuff and changing. Jaehyun walked out of his room after fixing his hair to see Doyoung and Taeyong at the doorway. Doyoung didn’t even look his way even though he knew Jaehyun was right there.

 

Once they were all going inside the car, Doyoung decided to ride the other van with Johnny, Haechan, and WinWin. He didn’t want anything to do with him and it seemed like the others members knew. Taeyong wasn't exactly happy about them keeping their distance from each other and expressed how upset he was about Jaehyun's stupid outburst.

 

“Man, Doyoung really hates you huh?” Taeil asked, turning to look at him.

 

“No shit sherlock.”

 

Taeil just laughed at him. “Didn’t you guys love each other? Whatever happened to that man?”

 

“We didn’t love each other. What are you talking about?”

 

“It’s just that you and him used to be attached to the hips like night and day, but not anymore.”

 

“We just grew up from that stage I guess.”

 

“Not really. You’re just an asshole. Do you ever see the way Doyoung looks at you?”

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “It’s not that I’m an asshole. We’re just too different now. It's not the same as it used to be back then.”

 

“That’s what you think.”

 

“Taeil, just be quiet. I need to think.”

 

“About what? How to say sorry to him? It’s going to take more than a sorry Jaehyun.”

 

“Then do you have any ideas?” Taeil’s the oldest, although he may not be the smartest, but he was always there for advice when you need it.

 

Taeil hummed for a minute. “Why don't the guys and I leave the dorm tonight so you and Doyoung can get this situation figured out.”

 

Jaehyun raised his brows. “You want me to be alone with Doyoung?” He doesn’t remember the last time he was all alone with Doyoung and that's saying something.

 

“It's not like you haven't been alone with him before. Don't worry Jae. It's just Doyoung.”

 

“Exactly, it’s Doyoung.”

 

“You’ll be fine.”

 

 

 

 

The plan did indeed work out, but Doyoung didn't want to be alone with Jaehyun either. Doyoung didn't have any hard feelings for the younger guy, it was just that they aren't as close as everyone says they are. Jaehyun used to only think fondly of him and look out for him when he needed him to, but now things are different. They weren't the same trainees that stuck together 24/7 and went out on dates every weekend, they were just Jaehyun and Doyoung. Two different people with different personalities and mindset. He guesses that was how things were supposed to be.

 

When Taeil tried to ask everyone to go to the Han River to see the sunset, he didn't invite him or Jaehyun. He found it fishy. He had asked why Taeil didn't invite him, he just said that he should stay home and rest for Lipstick Prince recording tomorrow.

 

“But I don't have recording tomorrow.”

 

“But you should stay home with Jaehyun anyways. You and him need some things to sort out,” Johnny said.

 

“We’re fine. We don't need to sort anything out. And if you're going out like that Mark, you should at least wear another jacket on top. You too WinWin.”

 

Both Mark and WinWin rolled their eyes at him but went into their rooms to grab another coat before going out.

 

“You and Jaehyun are not fine. Why can't you even look at him anymore?” Taeyong asked, crossing his arms, looking between the two. This situation between them was seriously just annoying him. “When we come back, you and Jaehyun better be on good terms.” And with that, they were out the door.

 

After a long awkward silence, Jaehyun walked up to him. “You can’t ignore me forever you know.”

 

Doyoung didn’t even look at him. “I’m not.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry okay?”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Doyoung, just look at me will you?” Jaehyun grabbed his arm to stop him from running away. From running away from the situation.

 

Doyoung finally looked at him, fully making eye contact. “I'm not hurt from what you said Yoonoh.”

 

Jaehyun was surprised that Doyoung used his real name. Doyoung never uses his real name. “Then why are you acting like this?”

 

Doyoung sighed, pulling his arm away from the tight hold. Why was Jaehyun’s hold so fucking tight? “Why do you even care?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ugh Jaehyun, just leave me alone!” Doyoung irritatedly said. “And don't come into my room.” Doyoung jogged up the stairs and shut his door.

 

“You can't run away from me forever Dongyoung!”

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean he ran away from you?” Taeil asked.

 

“Damn, you must feel really bad. I haven't seen him acting like this since he got mad at Gong Myung when we went to his house on a holiday. It was not a fun situation at all.”

 

“WinWin, come here! I'm not coming to where you are.”

 

“You're no fun Donggie. Just play with me for awhile.”

 

The guys looked up to see WinWin holding Doyoung’s phone and running around the hallways.

 

“Give me my phone WinWin,” Doyoung said, voice clearly annoyed but he was trying to keep calm.

 

“NO WAY! I wanna see who you're texting!”

 

“Oh, you’re texting someone?” Mark asked, walking out of his room after he heard the chaos outside. “Who?

 

“I WANNA SEE,” Haechan yelled, reaching for the phone in WinWin’s hold. “Doyoung has a boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend?” Johnny asked, coming from behind Doyoung, surprise planted on his face.

 

“Oh my god guys,” Doyoung whined, putting his hands on his head. “It’s nobody!”

 

“Give me the phone,” Taeyong said, getting up from the sofa and walking next to WinWin. WinWin just shook his head and walked away.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because no one can look through my phone,” Doyoung answered, walking towards WinWin, but WinWin threw the phone to Taeil who quickly handed it to Jaehyun.

 

“What the- SiCheng!” Doyoung yelled. It had to be Jaehyun out of all the people. This is why he hates life. He tried reaching for his phone from Jaehyun but the younger boy wouldn't let him, hiding it behind his back.

 

“Yoonoh-”

 

“I'm not giving you your phone until you and I talk.”

 

Doyoung sighed at him, making a painful face. “I have to get ready. I have a schedule today.”

 

“Then you can't get your phone back.”

 

Doyoung crossed his arms and glanced around. The other members wouldn’t say anything, instead they just watched them. What the heck is wrong with all of them? “Fine.”

 

“Look through his phone Jaehyun,” Haechan said. “Is he texting anyone?”

 

“You will not Jaehyun.”

 

Jaehyun just smiled at him. That little shit. “Come on, let's go to my room.”

 

After the scene that happened, they were finally in Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s shared room. Doyoung has been here plenty of times to help them with the laundry and cleaning all their crap because neither of them are the cleanest people out there. Doyoung sat down on Johnny’s side of the room and Jaehyun raised his eyes.

 

“Uh, why are you on his side of the room?”

 

“We can talk like this.”

 

Jaehyun sighed and stared at him. “I still have your phone.”

 

Doyoung looked at him and then at his pink iPhone. “You know what? Actually you can keep my phone. I’ll just buy a new one.” Doyoung was about to leave the room but Jaehyun grabbed onto his waist, pulling him back. Doyoung arched his brows at him.

 

“I'm trying to get you to know that I’m sorry about what I said. I regret saying what I did and I know you're still not okay about all of this.”

 

“I’ll count to 5 and you better let me go before-”

 

Jaehyun let him go, putting his hands up. “Sorry.”

 

“Look it doesn't matter how many times you try apologizing to me, I already forgive you. What I don't forgive you for is not understanding me and why I nag you guys all the time. You may think it’s annoying, but I only do this because I care. You guys are my family now and I just want the best for you guys. Why can't you see that?”

 

“You don't need to nag us excessively Doyoung. It’s annoying.”

 

“I’ll nag them, but I won't nag you. This isn't your call.”

 

“Nagging them is like nagging all of us. You never even nag me anymore, but you have to know your limits when it comes to them. You need to know when you go too overboard.”

 

Doyoung stared at him. “I’m leaving.”

 

“You’re not stepping out of this room until you fucking tell me what is wrong. You turn the other way when you see me and you can't even stand next to me during practice or interviews that happen. You say you forgive me, but you clearly don’t.”

 

“That’s because you don’t understand me!”

 

They just stared at each other for a moment until Doyoung looked away, hating the eye-contact. “Are we done talking for today? I have to get ready.”

 

Jaehyun just nodded. Doyoung grabbed his phone from his hands before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

Things weren’t back to normal and he didn't think they ever will be. Jaehyun tried to focus a lot on this comeback by practicing extra hard on the choreos and going to vocal training with the other members. He may be one of the better dancers and singers in his group, but he never cared much for the attention he was given. He liked it, but he was never the type to really look at what fans say about him. He sometimes felt bad when he sees Doyoung and the other members look at the comments of themselves. He always tell them that they shouldn’t care about what the negative things the fans say. They don't really listen to him.

 

He tried focusing a lot on the comeback, but whenever he sees Doyoung, he can’t help but think about him and what he said. He noticed that Doyoung doesn’t nag as much as before and often distanced himself from the members. He wondered why Doyoung was trying so hard to ignore them.

 

“Hey, why do you think Doyoung nags so much?” He asked Johnny when they were in the van. Doyoung was in the other van with Mark, Haechan, WinWin, and Yuta.

 

“Because he likes to nag? Why do you think he nags?”

 

“What’s the real reason people nag nowadays? Is it to get someone to do something or just because they want them to stop doing something?”

 

“Both.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Let’s watch Lipstick Prince tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Jaehyun nodded.  

 

 

 

 

 

While they were watching the airing of Lipstick Prince, Doyoung was in his room sleeping or doing who knows what. Nowadays, Doyoung likes to spend most of his time in his room whenever he’s home and doesn’t go out much. Sometimes they forget that Doyoung was even here because he was so quiet and didn’t do anything but stay in that damn room. Johnny said that Doyoung was really good at putting on makeup and he agreed, distractingly thinking about how good Doyoung looked on the TV and how gentle and sweet he was with the girl. It made him realize how much he missed him. Doyoung actually didn’t have a passion for makeup, but ever since he joined the show, he had gained a lot of knowledge about makeup and even tells the members how to put on makeup, but not anymore since he has isolated himself from them.

 

When they were done, Taeil helped Jaehyun make dinner. Jaehyun liked to cook by himself but today he wouldn’t mind a bit of help.

 

“Dinner is ready!” Jaehyun yelled. Yuta was already playing games with Win Win on the sofa. Mark and Haechan made their way into the kitchen moments later and Taeyong and Johnny came out of their room.

 

“Where’s Doyoung?” Taeil asked.

 

Yuta got up from the sofa. “I’ll get him.”

 

After a while, Doyoung came down the stairs and sat down next to WinWin. He looked at the food for a moment before taking a bite. Doyoung hasn’t been eating a lot because of the stress for the comeback and because he had filming every week. Jaehyun silently watched him from the corner of his eyes. The members conversed about some things, but Jaehyun couldn’t focus on them. All he could pay attention was to Doyoung and nothing else seemed to matter. After they were done, they all went back to doing their own things. Yuta, WinWin, Taeyong, and Johnny watched some anime in the living room and it seemed like they were having fun. He was about to join them, but he just went back into his room because his mind was occupied by a person.

 

He really needed to think of a way to get Doyoung to talk to him and the other members, but it was hard.  

 

 

 

 

 

It now has been 2 weeks ever since Doyoung stopped talking to him and the other members. It was like he wasn't even there. Doyoung just stuck in his room a lot and didn't like to be bothered. Other times he was filming for his variety show and didn't come back until night time which Jaehyun found suspicious, but the others thought that Doyoung was just hanging out with the cast or something. Doyoung also spent a lot of time conversing with their manager and visiting the Dreamies’ dorm way too much. There were even times when Doyoung slept over there. He and Ten have been pretty much hanging together and being best friends.

 

Taeyong and Doyoung always had a bickering relationship, but deep inside, they cared for each other the most. It wasn't surprising when Taeyong was the only one who could get him to open up and begin to lighten up instead of being so isolated from them, asking him to hang out and other stuff. After some time, Doyoung seemed to smile more around him and the members, but Jaehyun saw that there was something that seemed broken inside of Doyoung. He didn't know what it was. He seemed more reserved and often never nagged at anyone. It was hard to get used to.

 

He became so quiet that it scared him. He realized that he had never seen Doyoung like this before. It physically and internally hurt Jaehyun to see his own member act like this, so quiet and lost in his own world. The others members have noticed the change in Doyoung and have asked him about it, but they would all get the same answer. He keeps saying that everything was fine and they didn’t have to worry about him. He hated to think that he might be the one that caused him to be like this.

 

He and Doyoung barely talked. No, Doyoung barely talked to him unless he had to. There were several times he wanted to make a conversation with the older guy, but it never worked out. Doyoung kept making excuses to not talk to him and Jaehyun was tired of it. It’s been weeks and he needed something to happen. He just misses being able to talk to Doyoung again.

 

It was the day before they had to film their MV and he and the members were in the dance room practicing. They spent the whole day practicing and working on their charms for the camera. There was a part where Doyoung had to touch his shoulder when they leaned back for the choreo and it wasn't until he noticed that Doyoung never actually touched him and spaced himself when they danced next to each other. Like he was scared to stand close to him and touch him.

 

Jaehyun turned to look at him after they finished the choreo. The guys were all resting for a bit while talking and drinking water.

 

“You don't have to be afraid to touch me, hyung. I'm not going to fucking hurt you.”

 

Doyoung looked up at him, slightly taken aback. “Huh?”

 

“The shoulder touch.”

 

Doyoung bit his lips understanding what he was going at. “Like it was my fault that I have to dance next to you. If you focus on just the dance, I don’t even need to touch you.”

 

Jaehyun couldn't believe what he just said.

 

Taeyong looked over at them. “What’s wrong guys?”

 

Jaehyun just continued to glare at him while Doyoung looked away, ignoring him.

 

“Nothing. He’s just paranoid about something,” Doyoung shrugged, walking away.

 

Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s shoulder and looked over at Jaehyun. He took a deep breath. “You guys are seriously so difficult.” By now, all the guys were looking at them.

 

“You guys need to stop this little lover’s fight,” Yuta said. “It’s getting boring. Like all Doyoung does is ignore you like you fucking killed his grandma or something.”

 

Taeyong shook his head at them. “One more hour of practice and we can all go eat. But you and Doyoung are all staying back until you guys solve this. I'm so fucking tired of all this. Fuck, you guys are driving all of us insane.”

 

Doyoung opened his mouth. “I'm not staying ba-”

 

“Yes you are,” Johnny said.

 

They all went back to practice and after that, the guys left with their manager to go eat. They said that they could join them after they were done, but Jaehyun seriously didn't feel like eating. He just wanted to go home and rest after all of this.

 

Doyoung looked at him after a long time. He might as well just get this over with. “I'm sorry for ignoring you, Jaehyun.”

 

Jaehyun glanced at him from the mirror as he wiped off his sweat. “I should be the one who’s really sorry. I shouldn't have said those words to you.”

 

Doyoung reluctantly walked up to him, almost like was scared to get close. “It doesn't matter anymore. You can't take back what you said, but I don't really care about that.”

 

Jaehyun turned to him, looking into his eyes. Doyoung's eyes were sharp, but also very unique. He loved Doyoung's eyes the most out of all his features and he thinks it’s what most people love about him. “But you still hate me. I tried to talk to you, but you brush me off.”

 

Doyoung didn’t smile at him. “Because you don't understand me. I don't think anyone really understands me these days.”

 

“You have a lot in your mind. It's okay to tell me.”

 

Doyoung shook his head. “I’ve just been thinking that’s all.”

 

Jaehyun reached out to touch Doyoung’s shoulder gently. It's been so long since he felt them. It was almost unfamiliar. “We used to be so close Doyoung. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me too.”

 

Doyoung brushed his hair out his face as he turned around, choosing to sit next to his backpack that he carries to practice every day. “We changed as individuals. We can't always keep looking at our past just because we miss the old us. The old us will always be something special, but our current relationship is us now. It’s just life and how we developed it.”

 

Jaehyun sat down next to him, not sitting too close so it wouldn’t freak Doyoung out, who seemed like he had issues with that. “I know what you mean.”

 

“I don't nag because I want to annoy you guys or have power over you guys. I don't nag you guys because I like to, I do it because I want you guys to be the best. But lately, there was another reason. When I nag you guys in public, it’s because I didn't want to see you guys face the things that Taeyong did. I don't want you guys to be stupid and do something wrong on camera. I don't want you guys to be reckless. Don't think I nag because I want to, I just care about you guys and you know that.”

 

Jaehyun just nodded. “We’re all human hyung. I think I understand you more through this. It’s not easy when you have so many eyes looking at you.”

 

Doyoung sighed, looking at him. “At first you hurt my feelings about saying that I was irritating. I know I can go overboard, but I ever expected you to say that to me. I had a hard time understanding why you hated my nagging. I know people can find me annoying, but I didn't know you would.”

 

“Sorry about that. I don't really mean it. I was just annoyed at that time.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Is it okay if we be friends again?”

 

Doyoung suddenly just laughed at him. Oh, how he missed that laugh. “When are we not friends? We’ve always been friends.”

 

Jaehyun just looked at him. Something in him seemed to have sparkled, but the rest was still in the dark. He wanted to see Doyoung laughing and smiling again. Somehow, he wanted to be the one the brought the darkness out of him. But he didn’t think he can do it.

 

They both decided to just head back to the dorm and cook something up like the old times. They both worked together to cook something and although Doyoung nagged at him a bit, he was okay with it. He was glad that they were back to normal. Somewhat. But not really.

 

 

 

 

 

The members were happy that they seemed to be talking more. A little more than they used to, but they were getting there. Doyoung started nagging the others more, the same way he always does it.

 

Doyoung also smiled and laughed more, but there was something that Jaehyun found peculiar. Doyoung still never touches him like a friend. It was almost as if Doyoung was still scared to touch him.

 

He turned to Johnny while they were getting ready for bed. “Hey, I have something to ask.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Jaehyun made sure the door was closed. “Do you think... Doyoung ever liked me?”

 

Johnny just arched his brows at him. “What do you mean?” Johnny sat down on his bed.

 

“Just a question.”

 

Johnny just shrugged. “Well I mean you guys are teammates so he has to somewhat like you, right?”

 

“That’s not what I mean Johnny. Doyoung used to just touch me without much thought, but now he never even wants to like hold hands or-”

 

“Jaehyun, I don’t think that’s a reason to assume that he likes you more than you think. Maybe he’s still mad at you so he doesn’t want to get close to you.”

 

Jaehyun didn’t say anything as he laid down on his bed. He knew that Doyoung could be still mad at him and he understands that it might take some time for them to really have a normal friendship again.

 

He can hear Johnny sighing. “The question is, do you like him?”

 

“I don't know. I never thought about liking him.”

 

“Then just don’t think about it. Go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

Jaehyun just sighed as he laid down on his bed. He couldn’t help that feeling in the pit of his stomach. Did he ever like Doyoung more than a friend? He’s just been thinking about him, watching him, and trying so hard to get Doyoung to be friends with him again, but he never thought about how much he liked it when Doyoung was being happy and smiling at him, his heart filling with so much joy and affection. He wanted keep making Doyoung happy like that.

 

 

 

 

 

They had their first comeback performance on Mnet Countdown as 9 members the following day. Johnny seemed the most nervous since it was going to be his first debut stage. But what caught Jaehyun’s attention was Doyoung and his own quietness again. He didn’t speak the whole ride nor did he open his mouth and nag the members. Jaehyun saw Taeyong and Doyoung conversing in the corner after they got their makeup done and Doyoung seemed really out of it. There was something off, but Jaehyun couldn’t say what it was. Was Doyoung just nervous for their comeback stage?

 

“Hey, you okay?” Jaehyun asked, sitting down next to him.  

 

Doyoung just looked up at him and for a moment. Jaehyun swore his eyes softened for a bit, but Doyoung just went back to his phone. “Yeah. Everything is good. Are you done with everything?”

 

Jaehyun nodded at him. “I don’t know Doyoung but are you really okay? Are you nervous about the performance?” Jaehyun wanted to let Doyoung know that he’s there for him, but maybe Doyoung didn’t trust him as much as he used to. There was still that awkwardness between them that Jaehyun wanted to get rid of.  

 

Doyoung’s heart warmed by the question. It was the first time Jaehyun had ever asked him that in a long time. Honestly, Doyoung wasn’t okay but he didn’t need the younger one to worry about him. Instead, he just nodded, patting Jaehyun’s back.

 

“Yeah I’m a little nervous but I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about me,” Doyoung said, slightly smiling at him but it didn’t reach his eyes. It never reaches his eyes anymore and it’s been like that for some time. They all got called to pre-record their performance and that was the end of their talk.

 

 

 

 

 

Today was the airing of the last episode for Lipstick Prince and the members wanted to watch it. Doyoung watched for half of the show but he couldn’t stand watching himself put makeup on the girl so he went into his room, leaving the members to enjoy it. Jaehyun and Johnny both had to leave to do their radio show in a bit, but Johnny decided to quickly shower before they leave. Once they were out the door, the members said goodbye except Doyoung.

 

The night session of having to do their radio every single day was really hard since they had to give up a lot of sleep, but Jaehyun really enjoyed it. It just became one those things in his daily life that he looked forward to the most. Getting to do it with Johnny was a bonus because they really helped each other out in many ways. Jaehyun really enjoyed those moments with him.

 

As they finished up, they both went out to eat some tteokbokki because they were hungry. They were usually starving by the time they finish.

 

“Hey, let’s finish up. We have to rest up for tomorrow,” Johnny said, eating up the last few pieces.

 

“Okay,” Jaehyun agreed. He can see that Johnny was getting tired with his sleepy eye. They both had to get the gist of not being able to sleep as much every single day, sometimes even less when they had to pre-record a radio session because of their overseas schedule. When they got home, they both quickly went to change and wash up. Johnny fell asleep just as he hit the pillows. Jaehyun wasn’t that tired at all since he doesn’t get tired easily like most of his members. All of the members were asleep and Jaehyun can feel the silence of the dorm. He laid in bed for a minutes before deciding to leave the room to get something to drink.

 

He turned on the lights and opened the fridge to drink some water. He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked behind to see Doyoung walking in with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

 

“Oh hey…” Doyoung said after seeing him.

 

“What are you doing up?” Jaehyun asked, leaning on the counter, watching Doyoung pour some milk into a cup. Doyoung hates milk but Jaehyun found it funny that Doyoung was drinking it. Why was he drinking milk? Since when did he drink milk?

 

“Can’t sleep.”

 

“Same.”

 

Doyoung made eye-contact with him for a moment before turning away. “How was the radio thing?”

 

“Fun I guess. You tuned in?”

 

Doyoung nodded. “Of course.”

 

Jaehyun smiled after hearing that. He liked it that Doyoung actually listens to their radio session. He watched Doyoung chug down the milk before putting the cup in the sink. He noticed Jaehyun watching him and raised his brow at him once they faced each other.

 

“Go to sleep Jaehyun. You need all the rest you can get.”

 

“I will go to sleep once you do. I know you’ve been really out of it lately and I want to know why. Are you still mad at me?”

 

“I’m not mad at you and it’s just nothing okay? You don’t need to worry about other people’s business,” Doyoung said, stepping foot outside the kitchen but Jaehyun grabbed his hands, pulling him back towards him. It kinda shocked Doyoung, who gaped a bit.

 

“Why do you... hate me so much?” Jaehyun asked, looking into the almost bunny-like eyes. “Is it because I don’t understand you or what? Maybe you really do hate me for calling you irritating. Look I will keep apologizing for what I said. Just please stop being like this.”

 

Doyoung just looked at him. Their height were almost equal, but Jaehyun was just slightly taller. It really pissed Doyoung off to some point. “I don’t hate you Jaehyun.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung said. “We went over this.”

 

Jaehyun shook his head, running his fingers through his blonde locks. “Hyung, you still can never touch me, hug me the way you hug Mark or WinWin or the rest of the members. Tell me something I can understand because I’m clearly done with all this bullshit that you keep inside. Please Doyoung. Just tell me.”

 

“It has nothing to do with you Jaehyun,” Doyoung said, his voice barely audible.

 

Jaehyun pulled the older boy closer to him, their own breaths lingering on their faces. He can feel Doyoung’s own heartbeat when he’s just this close, but the intimacy was the last thing on his mind. “Then what is it?” Jaehyun slowly asked, eyes never leaving his.

 

Doyoung just shook his head as he pulled away from the younger boy, not liking what Jaehyun was doing. There was something Jaehyun couldn’t quite decipher at that very moment. He just wanted to pull Doyoung closer and listen to all his worries. That’s all he really wanted in that moment. He just wanted to let Doyoung trust him with everything.  

 

“I want you to trust me. You can’t keep everything inside.”

 

Doyoung just sighed, a bit restless. “It’s not that I don’t trust you Jaehyun.” He glanced at the clock on the microwave. “Let’s go to sleep. It’s almost 2.”

 

“No. We’re not leaving the kitchen until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Doyoung finally pushed the hands that was holding his waist, annoyed. “What’s it to you huh? Why the hell are you acting like this?” Doyoung glared at him. “Why do you care so much?”

 

“Of course I care!”

 

“When did you ever care before? You never asked what was wrong before and now suddenly you want me to tell you everything? I won’t because you will never understand what I’m going through right now. No one in this damn dorm understands and what makes you think you can?”

 

Jaehyun wasn’t surprised by his outburst. “It doesn’t matter if I understand or not. All I fuckin see from you is that you’re not happy. It’s like you’re depressed and something died inside your soul. Can’t I be a good friend and be there for you? Why can’t I? Do I have to understand? I just want to listen to you and who knows, maybe I will understand what you’re going through.”

 

Doyoung looked tired, like he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. Like he was just tired of everything happening. He just wanted to go back to bed. “I’m going back to bed,” he simply said.

 

“Like hell you are. We’re not done with this.”

 

The next thing Jaehyun did was push Doyoung against the kitchen wall and kiss him. It was spontaneous, but he hoped that it will trigger something between them. It felt like the right thing to do at that moment. Doyoung tried pushing him back by the shoulder, but nothing happened. When Jaehyun finally pulled back, Doyoung covered his mouth, shocked.

 

“Jaehyun! What the heck?”

 

“I-”

 

Doyoung pushed him away, clearly upset by what happened. “Please leave me alone! Don’t even talk me anymore.” With that, Doyoung disappeared up his room and Jaehyun could only think about he just did.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun knew what he did was wrong. It was very wrong of him to even kiss Doyoung, let alone that Doyung was his own group member. He felt so lost and he didn’t know what to do and even telling Johnny about what happened was even scarier. Doyoung tried his hardest not to get close to him whatsoever. Doyoung was being an asshole, but Jaehyun couldn’t blame him.

 

Jaehyun tried to be his cheery self and interact with the other members while doing interviews and recordings. But the only person he can’t get off his mind was Doyoung. The members did notice them not talking and it wasn’t until Johnny turned to him and asked him what was up.

 

“Doyoung is ignoring you again. What did you do?”

 

“Why do you think I did something? He’s just being a bitch that’s why. He’s always ignoring me. I don’t see anything new about that.”

 

“Stop it. Don’t you think you’re acting too reckless right now? Fine, you don’t have to tell me right now, but you will have to tell me later tonight.”

 

Jaehyun just sighed. Like he wanted to tell Johnny about what happened. Johnny was never going to let him live if he knew.

 

They were heading back to their dorm after a long day of recording. The guys were drained like they usually are after a long day and Taeyong seemed like he wanted to throw himself on his bed and sleep for days.

 

Just as they got into the dorm, Taeyong grabbed both Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s hands and pushed them both on the couch.

 

“Hey-” Doyoung opened his mouth, but Taeyong wouldn’t let him finish.

 

“Don’t hey me. I’m just sick and tired of you guys being like this. You guys are driving me insane and I can’t just sit back anymore.” Taeyong shook his head at them. The other members were watching them without saying anything. “Tell us the what the fuck is going on.”

 

“Taeyong-”

 

“No. You guys were back to being all friendly and talking, but then now you act like strangers. I don’t even understand.”

 

Johnny put a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “I think this just something between them that needs to get figured out. It’s best to just let them be alone to figure it out.”

 

Taeyong just sighed, running his finger through his hair. “Fine. But you two are not leaving Jaehyun’s room until something gets done. Do you hear me?”

 

Doyoung’s eyes grew big. “What?”

 

“You are sleeping in Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s room tonight. No buts.”

 

Jaehyun bit his lips just as they were both pushed into his room. Doyoung looked he wanted to drown himself in a river than be in the same room as him. He thinks they both felt like that. Jaehyun sat on his bed as he watched Doyoung crunch down on the floor, hugging his legs, farthest away from him on Johnny’s side of the room.

 

“Look, let’s just act like we’re okay so the others aren’t always on our asses. It’s the best thing we can do right now.”

 

He heard Doyoung sigh. “I guess.”

 

They didn’t say anything for a long time. It was just silence between them. And then Doyoung heard footsteps coming closer to him and the next thing he knew, Jaehyun was on his knee in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry about the other night,” Jaehyun said quietly. “It was a very stupid thing for me to do.”

 

Doyoung looked up at him. “It’s fine Jaehyun.”

 

Jaehyun shook his head. “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

 

Doyoung was quiet for a moment. “Why did you kiss me?”

 

Why did he kiss him? He had no idea. Was it because he wanted to? He looked down at Doyoung who was staring at him. Doyoung looked like he could be broken in any minute right now. Something told him he should just be honest, but did he really know why?

 

“I guess I wanted to. I just miss you Doyoung. My feelings are a mess and I hate seeing you be so isolated in your own world.”

 

“I thought you kissed me so you can get me to say something.”

 

“It wasn’t just that hyung.”

 

Suddenly Doyoung smiled for the first time that day. Jaehyun felt something flutter in his heart when he did that. “I told you not to talk to me, but you did. I feel like you just do whatever you want because you can.”

 

Jaehyun slowly leaned down to kiss in between his brows. Just a soft touch of his lips. “I'm sorry Doyoung.”

 

“I guess it’s fine,” Doyoung quietly muttered.

 

Jaehyun slowly looked down at his lips before staring at his eyes. “But I want to you trust me more. I think this is the only way I can get you to open up. You know I care for you so much more than anyone else. It pains me to see you like this. I don’t want to see you sad, I don’t want to you to distance yourself from us.”

 

“I don't up open up to anyone Yoonoh.”

 

“But can you open up to me at least?” Jaehyun asked, slowly placing a kiss on his lips. “It's what I really want.”

 

Doyoung closed his eyes just as Jaehyun went in for another kiss. Softer and gentler, like he might break any moment. Doyoung slowly kissed him back, reaching up to touch the younger boy’s neck. He also wanted this for a long time. But he didn't know what he really wanted until he felt it for the first time. When Jaehyun kissed him that night, he couldn't help but think about it. It had hurt him so much that he couldn't think straight, but right now, what only mattered was the moment. What mattered was them.

 

Jaehyun finally pulled back from him, leaning his forehead on his before smiling. “I've never done this with anyone but you.”

 

“Same,” Doyoung said, opening his eyes. “But I don't want to stop.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun whispered. They both just looked at each other before Doyoung leaned up and kissed his cheek.

 

“I- you were always there Jaehyun. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the one to tell you what’s on my mind.”

 

“What’s on your mind right now?”

 

“You. For days.”

 

Jaehyun took his hands and pulled him on top of his bed. His bed was small, but it was enough to fit them. Doyoung was skinny so he fit perfectly beside him. Doyoung laid his head on his chest and Jaehyun had his arms around him.

 

“I'm not the best when it comes to these things,” Jaehyun said, looking down at him. “But we’re going to be okay. As long as you don't push me away. I hate when you do that.”

 

Doyoung just sighed. “I won't.”

 

Jaehyun smiled as he kissed the top of Doyoung’s head before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The members were happy that they were back to normal, again. WinWin said that Doyoung seemed more happier and fun nowadays. The limitless promotions were coming to an end and Doyoung started to MC for Inkigayo and Jaehyun just got busier with his radio stuff. They often do see other a lot on a daily basis, especially when they have schedules as a group. Other times, they're busy preparing for other stuff or doing something else for their individual activities.

 

Nowadays, Jaehyun just missed those moments when they were together, not having to be always be separated from each other. Doyoung didn't say much about what they did behind the scenes nor did either of them say anything to the other members. There were times when they were caught together on multiple occasions by Mark because that boy is everywhere, but Mark didn't say anything and they were glad that he didn’t.  

 

Jaehyun snuck kisses whenever they were alone and the lingering touches was what he loved the most. As time went by, it seemed like maybe something wasn't right. Jaehyun felt like there was something that kept things back. He liked Doyoung and he wanted to keep him around, but maybe he wanted something more than just friendship and thinking about it made him feel slightly nervous.

 

Johnny and him have ended up their Night Night Radio and was heading home, but Johnny suddenly asked their driver if they could go to the convenience store. Johnny must be hungry again.

 

They ended up eating 2 bowls of ramen inside the store.

 

“So we’re going to Chiang Mai next week.”

 

Jaehyun just smiled. “With Ten. Yeah.”

 

Johnny was watching him while he ate. “So are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and your bunny?”

 

Jaehyun suddenly laughed, covering his mouth. “Oh what? Did you just call Doyoung a bunny?”

 

“Well he is one,” Johnny shrugged, smiling.

 

“Well we just I guess reconciled? If that's the right word. I don't know.”

 

“How?”

 

“We just talked. That's all.”

 

Johnny raised an eyebrow at him. “What's up with all the sneaky little moments you guys have? Don't think that we haven't noticed. Well technically you’re both bad at keeping the little affections away.”

 

Jaehyun just sighed, eating the rest of his noodles. He bit his lips for a moment. He might as well just tell Johnny. “There isn't much to say. Well just sort of kissed.”

 

Johnny almost choked on his water. “You and him kissed?”

 

Jaehyun slowly nodded. “Just don't tell anyone else.”

 

“Oh no wonder why…” Johnny crossed his arms. “But are you guys together?”

 

Jaehyun shook his head. Johnny just frowned. “Okay first of all, what the hell and secondly, why not?”

 

Looking down at his bowl, Jaehyun said, “I don't know. It seems kinda too early to even say anything.”

 

Johnny just sighed. “Come on, we have to go home. I really want to just rest up.”

 

They went home and rested up, but Jaehyun really couldn't sleep. These days, he really has a hard time sleeping. It might be bad for his health since he couldn't get his dose of good sleep, but he was fine about it. He could hear Johnny snoring so he tried closing his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about what he and Doyoung actually were. Yes they kissed, but there were almost no feelings as to what they did. And he wanted them to talk about it.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung,” Jaehyun said just as he walked into the kitchen to see Doyoung making some coffee. Usually Doyoung never drinks coffee in the mornings. The others were still sleeping except for Johnny who was in the bathroom washing up.

 

Doyoung turned around to see him. “Oh hey. Good morning.”

 

“You too.”

 

“What are you doing up so early?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep last night. I don’t know.”

 

Jaehyun just nodded at him, walking around to get to the fridge. He opened it up and grabbed a water bottle to chug down. “Do you have any plans today?” He asked. He knew that they were both free of schedules and he wanted to spend time with him.

 

“I’m going to see my parents today before we go to Chiang Mai, ” Doyoung answered, not looking at him.

 

“Mind if I tag along?”

 

Doyoung knew that it could be a bad thing, but his parents loved Jaehyun as much as they loved him. Jaehyun met his parents several times so it would be weird to say that he didn’t want him to come. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't such a great idea.

 

“Yeah. You can come.”

 

Johnny walked into them talking and greeted Doyoung good morning before grabbing something to eat and going back into their room. Their members were happy that they were able to really come together and be okay. It would’ve bothered Taeyong like crazy if they kept ignoring each other.

 

“My brother and his driver are going to pick me up at around 10 so you can get ready by then. My parents just want to hang out with my brother and me since today is our only free schedule and maybe go eat dinner tonight. They wouldn’t mind if you joined.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

Doyoung sipped his coffee before walking back into his room.

 

Jaehyun got ready pretty fast and Johnny asked him where he was going since he dressed pretty nice, looking at him from his laptop.

 

“I’m going to hang out with Doyoung today.”

 

Johnny just nodded. “Oh okay. Um well have fun.” And he smiled at him before going back to what he was doing.

 

 

 

 

 

When it was 10, they both got picked up and Gong Myung smiled when he saw that Jaehyun was coming. Jaehyun loves Doyoung’s older brother although they don't talk much these days. Back when both he and Doyoung were training together, Gong Myung came over to their dorms and brought food and greeted all of them or when Doyoung invited the members to his house. Gong Myung and him have a lot in common and Jaehyun took a liking to the older boy. Nowadays, they don't talk and he used to think that he had a crush on the older boy, but that was never the case. He liked him a lot, but it wasn't a crush.

 

“Hey Jaehyun, how are you doing?”

 

Jaehyun smiled up at him. “I'm great. What about you?”

 

“Great. Just busy filming. You know, living the acting life.”

 

Jaehyun smiled that and they all walked to the car. Jaehyun and Doyoung sat next to each other while Gong Myung sat in the passenger seat. Doyoung smiled at him and Jaehyun did too. They eventually got to Doyoung’s house and Jaehyun greeted his parents nicely.

 

“Oh Jaehyun, Doyoung didn’t say that you were coming,” Mrs. Kim said, smiling at him. “But it’s great that you’re here. I see that you’re healthy and as handsome as ever.”

 

“Thank you,” Jaehyun smiled. Doyoung’s mom started asking him some more questions about the comeback and his radio show and everything else. Doyoung just left him alone with his mom while he went and talked with Gong Myung, having some brother to brother talking time.

 

“How are you doing Doyoung?” His brother asked when they walked into their old room. Gong Myung was the only person that can see through him and figure out what was wrong without him saying much. They have a tight bond and Doyoung really appreciated how caring his brother is. He was the only person that he trusted so much and it sucks how with how much they were always separated with their busy lives.

 

“There’s not much to say really. I’ve just been really stressed out suddenly and I felt kinda alone for the first time. There was no one that I can talk to.”

 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong? You know I’m all ears when it comes to you.”

 

Doyoung sighed as he sat down on the chair. “It’s hard for me to really say this, but I’m in love with Jaehyun and I don’t know what to say to him. It’s just so hard when I don’t know if he feels the same.”

 

“How do you know if he doesn’t feel the same?”

 

Doyoung nodded. “We got into a fight and like he said some words to me and I don’t know, it got me feeling really bad.”

 

Gong Myung just nodded, understanding. He always knew that Doyoung loved Jaehyun even though he never said it out loud until today. “What happened?”

 

“It’s really stupid but it was because I kept nagging the members too much and he must have gotten so annoyed with me and said he didn’t want to hear my voice. But then he tried to say sorry to me and all that, but I couldn’t keep thinking about the way he looked at me when he said it.”

 

“Doyoung, it’s okay. If he keeps saying that he’s sorry, he must be sorry.”

 

Doyoung sighed. “I know Gong Myung. I’ve been distancing myself from everyone because I know that I shouldn’t feel this way towards my own band member. Whenever I look at him, I am reminded of how much he hurt me.”

 

“Being in love is something you shouldn't hate yourself for. You never know, Jaehyun might feel the same and I think he does too. Just talk to him instead of doubting everything.”

 

“I don’t know. I feel lost in my own feelings. It's like I'm suffering this kind of love sickness alone and I feel like no one will understand how hard it is to be in love. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone and tried to keep it to myself.”

 

“You don't need to suffer this alone. Don't feel like you're the only one when millions of others have felt what you have. It’s okay Doyoung.”

 

They heard their mom calling for them and Gong Myung smiled at him. “Come on. Just tell him okay?”

 

Doyoung bit his lips. “I’ll think about it.”

 

They walked out the room and Doyoung spotted Jaehyun and his mom in the kitchen doing something and he wondered if his mom was teaching Jaehyun how to cook something. His mom loves teaching Jaehyun about cooking ever since they met because Jaehyun loves cooking. He smiled at that.

 

“Boys, since we have the whole day together, why don’t we have a cooking competition and then we all can go out and do some shopping? Just like old times.”

 

“Sure,” Gong Myung said.

 

They all spent hours cooking and his dad was the judge and eventually Jaehyun won the competition by sneaking in some of his dad’s favorite sauces. Doyoung smiled at that, wondering how he knew what sauces he liked.

 

When it was time to go out and do some shopping, the three of them wore face masks so that crazy fans wouldn’t notice them. Doyoung really wasn’t a shopping or fashion person, but his brother and Jaehyun was. Jaehyun didn’t feel left out of the family and it made Doyoung a bit awkward. They were getting too comfortable with Jaehyun and Gong Myung and him shared some jokes among themselves. It was like he bringing his boyfriend with him to spend time with his family.

 

After they're done eating dinner at around 8, they both got a lift back to their dorm and it was getting dark. There was something that Jaehyun wanted to say and he felt like if he didn't say it, then he would never get the chance to. When they were walking out to the front door, Jaehyun reached for his hands.

 

“Hyung, can we talk a bit before we go inside?”

 

“Yeah. What’s up?”

 

“It’s been bothering me, but what are we?”

 

Doyoung looked at him. “What?”

 

“I mean, what are we? Are we just friends?”

 

Doyoung bit his lips, slightly looking away. “We can be anything you want us to be Jaehyun.”

 

“Do you want to continue what we have or be something more?”

 

Doyoung didn't answer, walking ahead. Jaehyun followed after him, but he got a little angry that Doyoung didn't answer him.

 

“Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung finally looked at him. “Jaehyun.”

 

“I’m sorry for being such an ass to you. I hate myself for not being there when you went through some tough situations. I’m sorry for not understanding you when you're so hard to figure out. I'm sorry for everything.”

 

Doyoung sighed, taking his hands and reaching to touch his shoulder. “You don't need to be sorry for anything. I already forgive you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I know that you mean it.”

 

“Then do you trust me?”

 

It took some time for Doyoung to answer and when he did, it wasn’t the answer that Jaehyun wanted. “You already know the answer.”

 

“I don’t. Just because you say that you trust me doesn't mean that you do. Can you do me a favor and be honest with everything?”

 

“Jaehyun.”

 

“Please.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Why are you shutting yourself away?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Jaehyun just stared at him. “I don’t want you to feel so alone in your own little head. You know I’m here for you.”

 

Doyoung looked up at him and it wasn’t until Jaehyun took his hands that he felt vulnerable. Maybe it was okay to tell Jaehyun, right? “I’m sorry. A lot things have happened. It just wasn’t because of you. I had a lot of time to think about myself and everything and it’s always been like this. I feel like I have no one that would understand me.”

 

“You have me.”

 

“I know I do, but it’s something I need to deal with.”

 

“Can you at least open to me? We’re your family too.”

 

Doyoung just sighed. “Jaehyun, I have something to say to you. The reason why I’ve been distancing myself was because I’m trying to wonder why I’m in love with my own band member. I’ve been thinking about it for so long. I have loved him for a long time and it was hard when I didn’t know if he felt the same about me after all these years.”

 

Jaehyun seemed a bit shocked at that, but he didn't say anything so Doyoung continued. “He and I spent our trainee life together, emceeing Show Champions, becoming the duo that we were, always being together. We were so young and had so much to look forward to when we debuted. I really liked how he and I used to hang out and go to Itaewon on dates, with me always asking him to hang out with me. The times we had together were so precious and memorable and I miss it. But when we finally debuted and drifted away from own bond and friendship, it was like we didn’t know each other anymore. Like we suddenly became so different. I watched him grow and turn into the person that he is today, realizing how much I have always loved him. He didn’t need anyone to really dote on him, he became more independent and learned how to care for others. It was amazing to see him always looking out for others instead of the other way around. I really admired that about him and it made me love him more. And then we had this stupid fight, he called me irritating and it hurt me to hear that. He tried to get me to forgive him by saying sorry and I knew in my heart, I had to. During those times, I realized I was lost. I didn't know if I could keep loving him so I distanced myself to figure my feelings out, getting lost in my own misery about falling in love. It was hard.”

 

“Doyoung-”

 

“And then he kissed me. It made me wonder he if liked me too, but he was probably just doing it so I would trust him and tell him what was wrong.”

 

Hearing Doyoung describe everything, it made his heart happy and he knew Doyoung was describing him and their relationship. And knowing that Doyoung loved him this whole time. “I love you Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung turned away. “Let’s just stop it.”

 

“Doyoung, believe it or not, but you always had a special place in my heart. Maybe that was why I regret hurting you so much. I know we might have drifted over the years, but don't think that I never cared for you. Don't think I never loved you too because I did, I just needed time to realize it.”

 

“Jaehyun-”

 

“Look, I want us to be something more than what we are right now. I want you to know that you have me to lean on whenever you feel down or sad. I want you to know that I love you so much more than you think.”

 

Doyoung just looked at him, unsure what to say.

 

“Hyung, you say that we can be whatever I want us to be and I want us to be boyfriends. Is that too much to ask?”

 

“Of course it’s not.”

 

Jaehyun smiled at him. “Then will you be my boyfriend, hyung?”

 

Doyoung just leaned up to kiss him on the lips. “Yes.”

 

They continued to kiss for what felt forever in front of their dorm and it was the best thing ever. Being in each other's arms and finally just being together and understanding each other’s feelings. This was what they both wanted.

 

After some time, Taeyong opened the door of the dorm, interrupting them. “Okay guys, no more kissing and come inside.”

 

They pulled away from each other and saw their members all looking at them and smiling at them on the front door. They were so happy for them.

 

“Congrats guys,” Johnny said, clapping his hands together. “By the way we heard everything.”

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed together, holding each other's hands. Everything was going to be okay now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the prompter although this might not be what you expected but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. And a big thank you to the team that made this amazing fic fest!


End file.
